As if in a Dream
by sakimidare
Summary: Where Hibari pulls Mukuro out of angst - physically. T for inexplicit smut. 1869.


**A/N: Random fic is random ... **

**So.. umm, I needed to pass my time, and wanted to write 1869 (one of my favourite pairings!) but after I wrote this, I realised it could have ended with other pairings as well.**

**So this is the 1869 version, I want to write a Daemon69 and a 6996 version as well, and maybe a 2769/ 6959 one. But knowing how lazy I am, I probably won't. **

**All characters are Tyl.**

**Rated T cos of non-explicit smut.**

**Review :3?**

The Mist is an element everybody either fears or hates.

Only Chrome has managed to evade this fate till now. The previous seven generations of Vongola Mist Guardians, under Daemon's vengeful direction, were hated. Daemon himself, Most Guardian for two generation, was hated. Even by the tenth generation Mist, Mukuro.

But while Mukuro hates Daemon, he almost understands Daemon's pain. He has lost the girl he loved to the Vongola as well - though maybe not in the same way that Daemon did - his love for Chrome was more of a brotherly love than romantic, a sense of pride and affection for a little sister, but he has lost her to the Vongola too.

And its just as well, because there is no way she could be truly happy staying by his side.

_I hate what you have become._

Lies. Lies lies lies.

Mukuro has been lying for so long he doesn't even know what the truth is himself.

Does he hate Chrome? Does he love Chrome?

Why was it that he let her go? _Chased_ her away - he corrects himself.

Is it because he hates the fact she is happy when he can't be? Is it because he feels betrayed by her involvement with the other Guardians? Is it because he knows she doesn't belong with a creature of darkness like him? A monster...

_If you want to defeat a monster, you have to become one greater than it._

Mukuro is wise. He knows the truth in those words, and he has dedicated himself to becoming a monster. A true monster who will stop at nothing.

"Why are you here?" he snarls at the lone figure standing on his door step.

Hibari doesn't reply.

They are fitting together. Both wanting to destroy. Nothing matters to them except power.

That's how Mukuro likes to view himself. A power hungry monster, because it makes the lonely nights a little less cold, the relentless ache in his heart a little less painful, the loneliness a little less suffocating.

"Kufufufu, Prefect-san?"

Only he notices the extra 'fu' slip out, like it does so often with Ken and Kakipii and Chrome and Lanchia.

(Even though he betrayed them all.)

He shakes the thought out of his head, scoffing at himself. Betrayal would indicate he feels guilty. He doesn't. He won't. He can't.

" Well, did you just feel like dropping by?" he urges Hibari, a little hope tainting the sarcasm.

In reply, Hibari raises his tonfas and strikes Mukuro across his face before he can even react.

"Herbivore."

He grinds out through gritted teeth, before smashing his tonfas against Mukuro's side.

Mukuro doesn't respond. He's sick of it all - sick and tired. Sick of having to let the things he loves the most go - of having to _push_ them away himself. He's sick of being hated. And at times like these, he understands Daemon Spade and almost not-hates the man. _Almost_.

Then the train of thought vanishes promptly as Hibari Kyouya hauls his bloody body up and hisses in his ear.

"Why won't you fight back, herbivore? Do you even have any idea how pathetic you look, lying here like this, wallowing in self-pity? Who gave you that luxury?"

"...Just finish it, Prefect-_san_. After all, isn't that what you wanted?" he mocks. Mukuro is tired of being a heartless monster. Every move, he has to be careful that nobody ever suspects there's still a young boy who was tortured, experimented upon like a lab rat inside the great Rokudo Mukuro, the man who has vowed to bring the downfall of the Mafia and false humanity, hiding all traces of his weakness and emotions. To destroy this hypocritical world, he has become a liar himself, fake smiles, fake words - every bit of him is fake, and he hates it. Hates every bit of himself with as much passion as he hates the world with.

Hibari's eyes lose some of their fire, before the flame is back, brighter than he has ever seen.

"So you're just going to lie here and take the beating? Tell me herbivore, would you let anyone who came along defeat you? I won't allow that!" he says in a cold tone that belies the spark in his eyes, and Mukuro suddenly feels afraid.

_This man is even more insane than him._

He opens his mouth to say something - probably a snide remark that would make the boy turn back into the senseless killing machine that Mukuro _knew_ and_ understood _and resume beating him to a bloody pulp - and promptly has a smooth tongue shoved into his open mouth.

"What the _fuck_ was _that_?" Rokudo Mukuro finally loses his calm confidence, for the first time in his lives he can remember.

"What did it look like?" Hibari asks in a strange cross between angry and amused and smug.

"...You sucking my face off." Mukuro has already lost his eloquency, but what does it matter? This is all a dream anyway, it has to be.

"... It was a confession." Hibari mutters, frowning. "And you better accept it."

"..What if I don't?" Mukuro laughs. What a ridiculous dream to have.

"I'll _make_ you." Hibari says, his expression suddenly dark - well, darker than normal.

Mukuro lets him kiss him again, and doesn't protest when Hibari's hand snakes under his shirt, tearing it off midway before treating his pants to the same rough treatment.

Once the clothes are off, Mukuro lets himself go in Hibari's embrace, his lips hot against Mukuro's shoulder, one hand helping distract him from the other one, which has been devoted to prepare him for Hibari. All the while he wonders why he's having a wet dream about his rival, the Hibari Kyouya, and if he is, then why isn't he dominating the other boy?

-_-;;;

Its only when he wakes up the next day in a rundown room in Kokuyo Land, asleep on top of Hibari's lap, with the raven-haired boy watching him with something almost like _affection_ in his eyes, that he understands it hadn't been a dream after all.

**A/N: Review? :3 I'll give you free pineapples- /tonfa'd/**

**I DIDN'T MEAN MUKURO!**

**/trident'd/**

**I NEVER EVEN SAID YOU LOOKED LIKE A PINEAPPLE-**

**/tonfa'd and trident'd/**

**Mukuro: You implied it, kufufu.**

**Hibari: And stop trying to give my herbivore away, herbivore.**

**Me: ...see Mukuro? Even Hibari thinks of you when I say pineapples...**

**/imapled on a trident/**


End file.
